Unspoken Plan Guarantee
by OverMaster
Summary: The villain has the heroine in their clutches! The heroine waits for rescue from her hero! The world's fate is at stake! Pure! Intense! Drama! Except because the heroine doesn't respect her hero at all, she thinks the villain's scheme is half-baked idiocy, and why is she supposed to take this all willingly, including sacrificing herself for a buncha people who put a bounty on her?


Akamatsu Ken and Kodansha created and own _Mahou Sensei Negima!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

These snippets are vaguely set in the future of the _Unequally Rational and Emotional_ saga, functioning as sort of omakes for something that technically hasn't happened yet. I'm posting them now as previews of sorts, because it'd take me hell of a long time to get there, and because life's short, so who knows if I'll ever get there in the first place?

For all major intents and purposes, Sextum plays the basic role of Tertium/Fate in the Unequally universe, even if Fate himself is still technically around. Keep that in mind while reading this, please. Or just go read something better instead, actually. I won't begrudge you over it.

The first segment was proofread and edited by Shadow Crystal Mage.

The second segment owes a lot to the Fate arc of the _Negima Neo_ manga, down to the tests Asuna sets for- well, but that would be telling.

* * *

 **Unspoken Plan Guarantee**.

* * *

 **Helmuth Karl Bernhard Graf von Moltke is Alive, Well, and a Schoolgirl**.

"Sextum!" Asuna immediately recognized her, gasped at the sight of the pale, white haired girl standing before her containment bubble. "So it was you behind this! You little creep, what are you planning to do to this world?!"

"Oh, Princess. You're awake now," the new arrival quietly noted, with a hand in their pocket and the other hanging by her side. "It's good to see the capture did not permanently harm you after all. As for my intentions, rest assured they are noble."

"You have a lot of guts, saying that after you've tried to kill us!" Asuna growled at her.

"... many would say that, in itself, is a noble goal," Sextum opined, having met Haruna "but I acted with no actual malice towards you. It's your own fault the procedure of attacking you would turn so violent and cruel after you resisted it, since originally we only intended to dispose of you clean and painlessly."

"Then why the hell did you bring TSUKUYOMI along?!" Asuna demanded to know.

Sextum paused. Then she said, just as calm, "She paid to be there."

"What the-?! She's a mercenary, you're supposed to be paying her, not the other way around!"

Sextum shrugged for a second. "She only wanted to see her half-sister again, what do you have against families? Anyway, to better answer your question about my intentions, I'm going to use your power to have all denizens of this world, with no exceptions, disappear from it."

"You idiot, my powers don't make people disappear! They only cancel magic!" Asuna said.

"These people are made of magic," Sextum reminded her.

"So is Sayo-chan, and she doesn't disappear when she touches me!"

"You touch each other?" Homura asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Ew, you necrophile!"

"She touches everyone, she's always freaking out and latching onto others!" Asuna explained.

Sextum sighed. "Anyway, this Sayo you speak of is the ghost in your team, isn't she? Ghosts aren't magical."

"Of course they are!" Asuna argued.

"No, they are not," Sextum insisted.

"They are! You can't see them unless magic is used! They are supernatural! They pass through things and have telekinesis! That's magic, magic, all magic!" Asuna exposed.

Koyomi gasped. "My Lady! She might be right, ghosts do sound like they're magical!"

"They are not!" Sextum said, then told Asuna, "One way or the other, that doesn't matter, Princess of Twilight! With your powers, I will delete the physical bodies of Mundus Magicus' denizens, and then I will shuffle their spirits into a perfect world of everlasting peace! Because spirits aren't magical, ghosts aren't magical, and your powers will not delete their souls! Which, again, are not magical!"

"Have you ever been a teacher?" Asuna asked her. "You sound an awful lot like Negi whenever he loses his patience."

"..." Sextum said.

"Anyway!" Asuna said. "You can't just create a perfect world, that's just plain impossible for anyone! Like, there's no way the world can be perfect for Iinchou _and_ for me. My perfect world would be her nightmare world, and her perfect world would be my worst nightmare of Shotacon and stupid horses everywhere and I'd be a freaking literal ape in a zoo, I just know it!"

"I think," Tamaki quietly opined, "any perfect world would demand you to be kept in a zoo cage, indeed."

"Have you looked into a mirror lately?!" Asuna told her. "As I was saying, Sexy-chan, everyone's got different ideas on what's a perfect world, so you can't create a single perfect world that pleases everyone! That's common sense even for me!"

"That's no problem, however," Sextum said. "The Cosmo Entelecheia, the Eternal Garden, is a conglomerate of ideal worlds based on each person's ultimate dreams and goals. They will remain a collective but ultimately separate from each other, so they don't need to obstruct each other's different needs."

"Okay, but what if you mess up and give someone someone else's ideal world, and viceversa?" Asuna asked. "How are you so sure that crap's going to work? Have you ever tried it before?"

"Well, actually, we have subjected test groups of-"

"Have you ever tried it _on a whole planet_ before?" Asuna pressed on.

"- no," Sextum admitted. "But it will work! All of my calculations have proved it so!"

"Didn't your calculations also tell you getting rid of us at the Gateport was going to be a piece of cake, over before we knew it?" Asuna asked.

"That was just a minor miscalculation, and we did defeat you in the end, that's why you are here in the first-"

"Didn't your calculations also tell you you could easily kidnap Konoka and take over the Demon God in Kyoto?" Asuna asked.

"... we did kidnap Konoe, and we did manage to wake-"

"Did you manage to KEEP it?!" Asuna went to the point.

"... that was Amagasaki's fault," Sextum offered.

Asuna rolled her eyes aside. "Ohhh, suuu-uuuure. It's always someone else's fault!"

"Well, in this case, it was!"

"Okay, fine. That hag was in control that time, I'll give you that. So how many times have YOU been in charge before this, then?"

Sextum cringed a little.

Asuna grimaced. "Oh God. They're giving you the keys to the 'Delete everyone in the world and hope the anti-magic doesn't delete their magical ghosts too' operations when you haven't got a single succesful operation on your command resume, seriously?"

"Ghosts aren't magical!" Sextum protested.

"In our defense, we are short on staff lately," Shirabe offered. "We let Miss _Tsukuyomi_ in, after all."

Asuna tapped a foot down at best as she could. "And you're putting everybody in their own separate little illusion worlds, right? That includes your henchwenches here, right?"

Homura smiled proudly. "We will gladly undergo it since that's what Lady Sextum and Lord Fate desire!"

"Right, and in your dreams you'll always be with them, won't you, albino lovers?" Asuna asked.

"This isn't albinism, this is our natural skin condition," Sextum corrected.

"That's the definition of albinism, though!" Asuna argued.

"No, it's not when you're talking about magical constructs!"

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" Asuna huffed. "Albinos can be magical too, like Illya-chan! God, I'm not debating this with someone who doesn't even know ghosts are magical!"

"They are not!" Sextum said.

"Yeah, right," Asuna moved on. "And what about you, then? Will you be plugging yourself into your own private Tra-La-La-Land, too?"

"I have no reason to share that information with you..."

"Oh, come on, Sextum! You've gotten this far, explaining me every other detail of your stupid plan like a James Bond villain who ignores ghosts are magical! Are you getting cold feet on the subject now? It's because you don't want your girlfriends to know you aren't plugging yourself with them, right?"

Shirabe, Homura, Tamaki and Koyomi all looked wide eyed at Sextum, who simply coughed delicately into an albino fist. "... I am to revive the Mage of the Beginning, our creator and master, after this stage of her grand design is completed, so I simply cannot stop until-"

"See, she's leaving you hanging to dry!" Asuna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "They get what they want from you, and then bam, destroy your bodies and drop your magical ghosts into the thing that's not even sure to work while they go away to pursuit their creepy Mamacon complex! That is, assuming that's not the excuse to just go look for more sweet chicks elsewhere..."

Sextum blushed. "Please don't think of me as a Casanova! And my plan will work flawlessly! And ghosts aren't magical! And I'm no Mamacon!"

"I've worked for a Papacon, and you're his exact carbon copy!" Asuna remarked. "Mamacon, Mamacon, Mamacon!"

"... master, you HAVE said you would do anything for Lady Ialda..." Shirabe said.

"That, I would," Sextum nodded stoically. "But not because I'm a Mamacon."

"That's right what Mamacons and Papacons say all the time," Asuna confided to the henchgirls. "Trust me, I work with that kind of people all the time. And the albino ones are the worst..."

"Sh-Shut up!" Homura stuttered. "How dare you, talking that badly about Lady Sextum! We have faith in her, and we will spend all of eternity wity her...!"

"You'll spend all of eternity, assuming your magical ghosts aren't deleted and the whole thing just doesn't run out of juice at some point, with a mirage of the girl who dropped you to chase her Mamacon dream, you mean," Asuna scoffed in a pitying condescencing way. "Of course, I guess that's still okay if you're contented with fooling yourself with a fake forever, but how sad is that? Not to mention, if you are satisfied with that little, that means you aren't in actual love with her, but with the idea of being with her, and ultimately you only love yourselves and feeling well, so you are by default the freaking worst..."

"Ghosts aren't magical, I'm not a Mamacon, and will you please stop trying to turn our loyal assistants against us?" Sextum demanded.

"See, that's why I said we should be spending less time putting her in an elaborate dress and more simply putting a fucking gag on her," Homura said.

"Quiet you, don't start questioning Lady Sextum's wisdom now," Tamaki scolded her. "Or is the poison from this bitch clouding your mind already?"

"Me?" Homura protested. "I've always been the most loyal follower! I have just said I wanted her muted! It's you who are objecting to that, maybe it's YOUR mind which was corrupted by her!"

"Me?! I was just backing up Lady Sextum's decision, which you keep on questioning! If anyone's having her loyalty shaken here, that's you!"

"Maybe she only wanted to see me in a sexy dress like this?" Asuna suggested.

"I didn't!" Sextum blushed.

"Look, she's even blushing!" Asuna pointed with a foot. "I mean, Sextum, really! What point is there in putting me in a sexy dress for a magical ghost scheme like this, you could just keep me wearing a sack of potatoes and it'd work the same, I bet!"

"Ghosts... Ghosts aren't magical!" Sextum all but cried.

Asuna frowned. "This time I didn't say they were, I just said you had a magical plan involving ghosts. Are you getting that distracted by my sexiness? Your girlfriends should feel offended, that is, if they weren't pathetic enough as to settle with a magical mirage copy of you forever. Seriously, and I thought Chisame and her magical online false self act were sad...!"

"I'm not pathetic! THEY are!" each henchgirl protested, pointing at the rest of her team, before glaring murderously at each other and breaking into a massive fight.

Asuna smiled. "Ah, this is better! Now it feels much more like I'm with 3-A!"

Sextum sighed miserably. "I think... I think I'll just go for a gag, now..."

The henchgirls stopped fighting. "Oh, so NOW you're gagging her!" Homura protested.

"Maybe she just looks sexier that way!" Koyomi sobbed.

"Or, or maybe you don't want to keep her reminding us you'd prefer your mother over us!" Shirabe added.

"Of course anyone would prefer the glory of the Mage of the Beginning over anything or anyone else!" Sextum claimed. "She is the ultimate being, the most evolved-"

"MAMACON!-!" Shirabe, Homura, Koyomi and Tamaki accused her at once.

"No wonder you sympathize with Tsukuyomi so much, you're into incest too!" Asuna gave the finishing blow.

Sextum simply stood there, utterly baffled and wide-eyed, and then walked towards Asuna with a murderous look in her eye.

* * *

"- and that's why they just dropped me here," Asuna told the assembled and stunned Negi, Mana, Chisame, Yue, Twilight Sparkle and Louise. "Your turn, now! Why's there another me right there, and why is she bashing her head over and over against that wall?"

"A Mamacon!" Luna wailed between vigorous headbutts to the bricks. "And I gave everything for her! A Mamacon, that's just not fair...! I wasn't even asking to be requited, but I could've handled being rejected over anyone but her own mother...!"

Mana shrugged. "Eh. Long story."

* * *

 **Onward, my Enchanted Princess!**

"Sextum!" Asuna immediately recognized her, gasped at the sight of the pale, white haired girl standing before her containment bubble. "So it was you behind this! You little creep, what are you planning to do to this world?!"

"Oh, Princess. You're awake now," the new arrival quietly noted, with a hand in their pocket and the other hanging by her side. "It's good to see the capture did not permanently harm you after all. As for my intentions, rest assured they are noble."

"You have a lot of guts, saying that after you've tried to kill us!" Asuna growled at her.

"... many would say that, in itself, is a noble goal," Sextum opined, having met Haruna, "but I acted with no actual malice towards you. It's your own fault the procedure of attacking you would turn so violent and cruel after you resisted it, since originally we only intended to dispose of you clean and painlessly."

"Then why the hell did you bring TSUKUYOMI along?!" Asuna demanded to know.

Sextum paused. Then she said, just as calm, "She paid to be there."

"What the-?! She's a mercenary, you're supposed to be paying her, not the other way around!"

Sextum shrugged for a second. "She only wanted to see her half-sister again, what do you have against families? Anyway, to better answer your question about my intentions, I'm going to use your power to have all denizens of this world, with no exceptions, disappear from it."

"You idiot, my powers don't make people disappear! They only cancel magic!" Asuna said.

"These people are made of magic," Sextum reminded her.

Before Asuna could point out that, in her opinion, ghosts were magical as well and yet Sayo-chan didn't disappear whenever she touched her, Sextum fell to a knee before her, startling her. The henchgirls gathered behind the Averruncus of Water braced themselves, as if getting ready for something very unpleasant. Somehow, without knowing why, Asuna felt very, very afraid all of a sudden.

"I now realize," Sextum humbly said, "attacking you was a serious mistake. You will see, as recent events and the approaching resurrection of my creator have cleared my memories on a lot of subjects, I have arrived to the conclusion I need you."

"Well, your memory's still bad as funk if you don't remember you just told me that!" Asuna shouted. "To make everyone in this world disappear, which I won't be doing for you or anyone, by the way!"

"I don't mean just that," Sextum said quietly, her gaze low and nostalgic. "It is time now to fulfill my promise with you, Princess of Ostia."

"Eh?" Asuna grumbled. "Promise? Princess of Where Now? What do you mean, Pipsqueak?"

"Princess Asuna," Sextum all but begged, producing a small box out of her breast pocket and opening it, revealing a shiny golden ring with a large diamond while her henchwenches made a point of intently looking away and sobbing. "Would you marry me?"

 _ **"EEEEEEHHHH?-!?-!-?!-?!"**_ Asuna yelled.

Sextum nodded. "Maybe you don't remember it either, but long before Lord Dynamis erased that part of my memories, over the idea they would take a toll upon my performance, I happened to-"

"Okay," Asuna said, "I'll marry you."

"Say what?!" Koyomi meowed.

"Are you crazy?!" Tamaki roared. "I mean, yes, she's the ideal woman, but you have no way of knowing that yet!"

"Are you saying that's not evident even to an idiot like this?" Homura hostilly asked the dragon girl. "What are you, some sort of doubting traitor-to-be?"

"Do you have to be always so paranoid?!" Tamaki protested.

"We just kidnapped you and put you in a giant bubble, there's no way you can be okay with marrying any of us!" Shirabe told Asuna.

"Well," Asuna sneered, "obviously, I wouldb't be ever caught dead proposing to or accepting from any of you stooges, but it's obvious this girl's loaded! She's got a flying fortress, lots of strong minions, she's gotta be richer than Iinchou! She even gave me this cool sexy dress when she could just keep me here wearing a sack of potatoes! Best of all, she was kind enough as to gag Anya!"

From her own, much smaller bubble, Anya Cocolova angrily muffled a few not too nice things through her tight gag.

"... but I'm a girl," Sextum pointed out.

"My first kiss was with a girl. While we both were ass-naked," Asuna said, remembering the Saint Valentine special.

"Bold!" Koyomi mouthed.

"... but you always were saying, according to my intelligence, you only liked older men..." Sextum pointed out.

And Asuna shrugged. "Well, I did say I hated little boys, but you're no boy, right? Honestly, I'm kinda okay with a hot girl too, all things considered. Guess I've spent too long around Kono-chan and Setsuna-san, heh. You'll grow up, right?"

"No, never," Sextum said.

"But you still can age yourself up with those pills, right?" Asuna pressed on.

Sextum nodded. "Right..."

"But!" Asuna said. "To prove yourself worth of my love, you've gotta grant my three most cherished wishes!"

"That's no problem, I can do anything," Sextum decided.

"First!" Asuna said. "You will have to make my grades the best in the class!"

"That's no problem," Sextum said, pointing a finger at Homura and then chanting, _"Goddess of Awareness, Sentia! Free her mind! State Conversion!"_

Homura blinked, then opened her mouth widely and began drooling like an idiot. "Hu hu hu, that's a good one, Ma'am...! But them were far too big words, right...?" Pleasey say things Homu-Homu gets next time...!"

Shirabe, Koyomi and Tamaki shuddered and clung to each other in panic.

Asuna blinked as well, then smirked slyly. "Weeeeeeeeell... Lowering the bar enough so I can jump over it, right? I guess I can live with that. The new Baka Rangers! Yukihiro Ayaka, Baka Red! Chao Linghsen, Baka Blue! Saotome Haruna, Baka Yellow! Hakase Satomi, Baka Pink! Skuld, Baka Black!"

"You are the devil! The devil incarnate!" Koyomi accused, pointing with terror at her.

"Second wish!" Asuna said. "I want to be relevant again! Today, nobody reads newspapers anymore! I'm this close to lose my job as a papergirl! My self-esteem, my sense of worth, my personal finances, rely on that job! So do something about it or forget about that marriage!"

Sextum nodded. "Gladly."

Then she walked over to the pillar of light running from the ruins of Ostia where they stood towards the Mahora Academy sitting opposite it in the Old World. She raised a hand towards the thin line of light piercing into the other dimension and chanted, _"Smith of Etna, engrave your power in the Earth! Bring down your hammer upon the lesser fabrications of mankind! Material Conversion!"_

A massive pulse of magic ran up the column of light and blasted towards Earth, and a moment later, the floating crystals gathered all around the ceremonial chamber began coming alive with frantic transmissions from Mundus Vetus, all of them displaying urgent news from all across the planet.

"Urgent News! Something has just destroyed the whole Internet!"

"Electromagnetic pulse of unknown origins annihilates the World Wide Web's whole databanks! All transmissions cut everywhere!"

"Sudden wave of suicides all over the planet, as masses panic over never being able to read the works of Shadow Crystal Mage, I Am Not Creative Enough, Darknenning and the Ala Iridia collective! On the plus side, at least we've seen the last of OverMaster!"

"ISIS believed responsible! President Trump orders immediate nuclear destruction of Syria! Putin blames North Korea instead, prepares full nuclear strike against Kim! Harmaggedon! World War Three!"

"'I wasn't at fault!' protests notorious hacker, Internet troll, and Moon Cell gamer Matou Shinji! No one believes him, carried away by lynching mob!"

"... oh, I see," Asuna sweatdropped. "So now people can't read or watch online news and will have to buy newspapers again... that's fine, I guess, except because now Chisame will kill me..."

"Oooooo!" Homura cooed, chuckling and poking at one of the crystals with a finger. "Nice pictures speak, that nice!"

"What is your third wish, my Queen?" Sextum knelt before her again.

Asuna sighed. "Okay. Look, I appreciate you'll go that far for me, but we can't just count on magic to solve all our problems, can we? Courage is the true magic, Audacia Paula, and all that crap. So you'd better give me my third wish without using magic, alright?"

Sextum nodded. "Of course. I can do that, too."

"Give me the one thing I want the most right now!" Asuna smirked widely.

"Ehhhh?!" Koyomi shrieked. "That's cheating! How is she supposed to know what are you thinking, and what do you wish, if she can't read your-"

Quietly, Sextum walked over to Anya's bubble, grabbed it, and then chucked it off the floating platform's edge, pummeting to the ground far, far below.

 _ **"YYYYY DDDDDMMMMNNNN BTTTCHHHHSSSSSS!-!-!"**_ Anya screamed as she fell out of sight and out of mind.

Asuna blinked. "... uh. It was that obvious, right?"

"To be honest," Tamaki quietly said. "That's what all of us were wishing for by this point, wasn't it?" Even Homura had to nod at that.

Sextum walked back to Asuna and gently smiled at her.

Asuna sighed, blushing very maidenly. "Very well. I... I'm moved, really! Nobody had ever done so much for me before! Yes, you really must love me! Why, I have no idea, but-!"

"Well," Sextum explained, "you always have been, such as myself, a creation of the Mage of the Beginning, Ialda Baoth-"

"Wait!" Asuna yelped. "Are you telling me we're sisters?! And you still want to marry me?!"

"... yes?" Sextum said after a moment.

Asuna nibbled on her lower lip. "Just wanted to get that right, that you understood. I'll never hear the end of this from Fuuka and Fumika, but what the hell. Go on."

"- and you were meant to keep the Magic World stable, with your powers to neutralized the excess of magical energy. The royal family of Ostia, direct descendants of Lady Ialda, were trusted with your protection, and they raised you as a sister to their own daughter, Princess Arika, Negi's mother-"

"So I'm Negi's aunt too?!"

"In a way, yes, you are."

"- okay, this only keeps getting worse and creepier as we go, but why to stop now, right? So what's next?"

"- basically, after Lady Ialda decided remaking the world, we were charged with retrieving you from the royal family. During that procedure, we fell in love with each other, but after the struggle between our families, both of us had our memories of our love erased..."

"Huh, I guess that's still better than dealing with a demon king or something, like in that recurring nightmare I used to have," Asuna said. "Wait! I think I remember you now! Sexy-chan!"

"Yes! Yes, that's me!"

"You liked coffee so much, you'd even drink the mud coffee I made for you when we played house!"

"Yes, I did! It was awful, and yet it tasted of sublime glory because it came from you!"

"You protected me when your jerk brothers tried to petrify or burn me to a crisp!"

"You were a bad influence on her!" Fate's voice protested from right outside the chamber. "I regret nothing!"

"Oniichan, stop it already!" Sextum commanded him before sniffling and reaching into the bubble, to grasp Asuna's hand. "My beloved Princess!"

"Ah! Sexy-chan! I had no idea! All this time I felt like something in me was missing! I tried to fill that void with images of husky, rough older men because I was so afraid of facing the truth, and the pain, I went for the complete opposite! But now I see, all this time, all I wanted was a cute, feminine, petite girl like you!"

"Princess Asuna!"

"Sexy-chan!"

"Will you marry me now?"

"Yes! Of course I will, Sexy-chan!"

Homura cocked her head aside. "This good, or this bad?" she asked her colleagues.

Shirabe threw her hands up and walked away. "Lord Fate!" she called out. "I pledge myself in body, mind and soul to you now!"

* * *

"- and that's why I can't go with your plan, sorry," Asuna smiled gently at her teammates. "But rest assured, I'll make sure Sexy-chan's scheme doesn't go THAT destructive, and you're all invited to our wedding, and I'm sure Chisame will come out of her Internet deprival-induced coma soon enough, and... Ummmmm- What WAS your plan to save Mundus Magicus, anyway? Because I'm sure I can convince Sexy-chan to go with it instead, if it's good enough..."

Zazie pointed at Negi. "Sensei meant to put you in suspended animation for over a hundred years until your whole personality was deleted and you'd wake up in a completely alien world, with only Evangeline to look after you, poyo."

"I never agreed I was going to do that!" Eva snapped. "Stop putting words in my mouth already!"

Asuna blinked, then stared in shock at Negi, who only blushed and smiled apologetically.

Asuna kicked him in the balls, hard.

* * *

 **Not So Different**.

"Sextum!" Asuna immediately recognized her, gasped at the sight of the pale, white haired girl standing before her containment bubble. "So it was you behind this! You little creep, what are you planning to do to this world?!"

"Oh, Princess. You're awake now," the new arrival quietly noted, with a hand in their pocket and the other hanging by her side. "It's good to see the capture did not permanently harm you after all. As for my intentions, rest assured they are noble."

"You have a lot of guts, saying that after you've tried to kill us!" Asuna growled at her.

"... many would say that, in itself, is a noble goal," Sextum opined, having met Haruna, "but I acted with no actual malice towards you. It's your own fault the procedure of attacking you would turn so violent and cruel after you resisted it, since originally we only intended to dispose of you clean and painlessly."

"Then why the hell did you bring TSUKUYOMI along?!" Asuna demanded to know.

Sextum paused. Then she said, just as calm, "She paid to be there."

"What the-?! She's a mercenary, you're supposed to be paying her, not the other way around!"

Sextum shrugged for a second. "She only wanted to see her half-sister again, what do you have against families? Anyway, to better answer your question about my intentions, I'm going to seal you into suspended animation for over a hundred years, using you as a living anchor to keep the Magical Word stabilized until it can function on its own."

"That's fiendish!" Asuna gasped. "What have I ever done to you?!"

"Nothing, naturally," Sextum said. "But the needs of many ouweight those of one. If it makes you feel any better, I was going to use your power to have all denizens of this world, with no exceptions, disappear from it, instead. Then I would place them inside of an eternal perfect sleep, but then I realized that would be a foolish attempt to play God... when only my creator, the Mage of the Beginning, can play God!"

"Mamacon!" Asuna accused her, then grumbled, "Anyway, both plans are stupid! Neither would ever work, and you won't get to set them rolling anyway! Negi and the others will come, kick your ass, and then free me! And their plan to save Mundus Magicus will be much better than yours, so there!"

* * *

"I see," Negi hummed, going through the blueprints of Sextum's project. Then he smiled and nodded at her. "Actually, I think it has a good chance of working! It's basically the same plan I had in mind!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!-!" Asuna yelled from her bubble.

Sextum faintly smiled back at Negi. "That's good to know. Great minds do think alike, after all..."

"Oh, I don't deserve the flattery!" Negi humbly answered. "I'm just glad we didn't have to fight each other after all, I'd have hated that! Let's be friends instead!"

"Let's!" Sextum agreed, eagerly, even.

"What the flipping hell, Negi, that's still the same girl who ambushed us and tried to kill us all!" Asuna protested.

"Water under the bridge, Twilight Princess," Sextum softly chided her. "Why do you must live in the past like that? Be more like Mr. Negi and learn on forgiveness... well, even if you'll forget the lesson soon enough, but on the plus side, you won't be able to live in the past anymore either..."

"Quite the opposite, actually," Negi pointed out.

"But I don't want to!" Asuna kicked and thrashed. "Who am I now, Skuld's sister? Am I supposed to just take this in the butt while doing nothing? Negiiiiiii!"

"Cheers!" Sextum and Negi celebrated their alliance by bashing their steaming cups of hot cocoa together.

"You don't even fight over tea and coffee anymore?!" Asuna cried out.

* * *

 _And so, much, much, much, much later:_

"So that's why I won't go back, thankyouverymuch!" Asuna grumbled, angrily dusting her hands off.

"Gakka gakka gkk ghlk gkkk ghlk!" Chao Lingshen still protested, vigorously trying to pull out the Cassiopeia just lodged down her throat.

Evangeline looked back and forth between them, an eyebrow raised. "I assume you spent a good time at Boya's grave, then?" she finally asked.

"Only until they kicked me out of the cemetary over pissing on it, but it was so worth it I don't care!" the redhead scoffed.

* * *

 **END**.


End file.
